As usage of wireless networks expands, network service providers are challenged to meet larger and larger bandwidth requirements with limited spectrum resources. One way to increase the capacity of the network is to reuse a frequency after a certain reuse distance. Unfortunately, when the frequency is being reused, co-channel interference becomes a capacity limiting factor. Moreover, in emerging technologies, a node, e.g., a base station, may operate in a full-duplex mode that enables the node to simultaneously transmit and receive signals. When a transmitter User Equipment (UE) (or other end device or terminal) transmits to a node on a frequency on which a receiver UE receives a signal from the node, the receiver UE may receive an interference signal from the transmitter UE. As such, suppressing co-channel interference is advantageous.
To facilitate reading, identical reference numbers are used to designate elements that are common to various figures, where possible.